


Mornings

by exbex



Category: due South
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-30
Updated: 2010-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Mornings

Meg wasn't gaining weight, she knew that much. So the explanation for the towels at Ray's place getting smaller and smaller must be that Ray was making a deliberate choice. She wondered how long it would be before he was giving her scraps of cloth to dry off with.  
"You smell good," Ray wrapped his arms around her barely covered form and inhaled deeply. She felt a thrill of arousal as she pressed against the silk of his pajamas covering his wiry form.  
"You're going to make me late. Again." She was trying for disapproval but couldn't keep from smiling.  
"So?" He was tugging the small towel away and running his hands up and down her skin.  
"So if I show up late with a smile on my face everyone will know why I'm late." He was kissing her neck and shoulder, and she glanced desperately at the clock.  
"I can almost guarantee Benny will be in the same predicament." He nuzzled behind her ear.  
"That man has not been late since I've known him," she protested.  
"Really? I'm going to have to have a talk with Kowlaski." He succeeded in removing the towel completely.   
Meg sighed. At this rate, she was going to have to start getting up at the crack of dawn.

Part 2.....

Ray likes being fucked a lot more than he ever thought he would. He attributes the pleasure more to how sexy Meg is than to the actual act itself, because Meg is the embodiment of hot; when she's dressed in power suits and don't-fuck-with-me shoes, when she's sleeping with her head on his chest, when he's got her pinned to the mattress and her eyes are dark and glazed with pleasure, and especially when she's standing stark naked before him, very slowly inserting a vibrator into him, that wicked little grin playing at the corners of her mouth.  
She's stroking him playfully, making him rock-hard and bringing him right to the edge. Ray closes his eyes and bites his bottom lip. He could safeword this, and she'd let him out of the leather cuffs and he could put his hands all over her and just come already, but this is actually, oddly, more fun.  
He can't keep the grin from spreading across his face as she straddles him and settles herself on his cock. He concentrates on her long, exposed neck, the ways she arches as she finally cries out in orgasm, and he finally lets himself go as well.  
"I'm going to shower," she says a moment later, and he watches her retreating, gloriously naked form walk to the closet to retrieve two large towels and a small washcloth. She drops the washcloth on him and smirks before heading to the bathroom.


End file.
